


Well, that escalated quickly!

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, Past Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: The one where Mibu-san moves fast (who would have known?!)





	Well, that escalated quickly!

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of manga/anime-level violence. Mentions of violence committed against a certain character in the Finder series.

Akihito glanced up as Feilong approached them. He looked immaculate, just as Asami. It wasn’t fair that he had a headache, and these two looked like they had stepped out of the runway.

“You were up early this morning,” Asami told Feilong.

“I wanted to see the sights.”

“And?”

“I got a lunch invitation instead.” 

Asami stared. “Really?” 

“For all of us. By Mibu-san.” Feilong poured some tea. 

“By whom?”

“Mr Fune Fune,” Asami explained, smiling. 

Akihito groaned. Pling, pling, the shamisen went. Would there be more of that at lunch if they went? 

Feilong smiled as well. “I haven’t accepted yet.” 

“Good. Don’t.”

“Why do you say that?”

Asami shrugged and busied himself with buttering his toast.

“Then maybe I should go.”

“You’re a grown man, you can do as you wish.”

Akihito rubbed his eyes. “If we’ve all been invited, isn’t it rude if only Feilong goes?”

“It’s rude because Mibu’s a big player here,” Asami stared. “But it’s a bad idea.”

Akihito knew when Asami was withholding information. Probably to protect Feilong, for whom he still felt a sense of obligation. 

“Then I will go.” 

“You only say that to annoy Asami, not because you have decided,” Akihito said. He knew when Feilong was uncertain, after all. 

“So, should I go?” Feilong addressed Akihito directly. 

The emotions in Feilong’s eyes still amazed Akihito. When he’d first met him, the man was so cold, so very cold, yet there were all those questions underneath the icy surface. 

“You don’t need Takaba’s approval.”

“No, but he needs to know what you’re not telling us before he can make a decision. Asami, what gives?”

“Well?”

Akihito stared at Asami. Asami took his time sipping his orange juice. 

“I thought we had said something about communication,” Akihito said softly, catching Feilong look away from them the moment he touched Asami’s hand. 

Akihito knew the second Asami decided to talk. He straightened his shoulders, as if he were expecting a fight. It made Akihito a little sad, seeing this tiny movement. Asami hated talking, as if that stripped him of control, yet talking was necessary for maintaining honesty between them. 

Especially because when these two were dishonest, most of the time it was Akihito who paid the price. He had grown to love Asami, and maybe even care for Feilong, but he hadn’t forgotten their deliberate violence and abuse. 

“If I said it’s a bad idea because of his work, it would be a case of the pot calling the kettle black,” Asami started. “It’s a bad idea because I’ve heard things. He has a reputation for irritability and violence. He’s very quick to take insult, and just as quick to retaliate. He’s bad news. That’s what my associates tell me. As I said, he’s a big player, and his establishment is central for our network, but… ” 

“But you wouldn’t trust him as far as you could throw him,” Feilong said.

“You do that with everyone, anyway,” Akihito said. “It’s just lunch, how can it hurt?” 

Asami shot him an incredulous glance. Akihito shrugged. Asami kept missing it, the way Feilong’s eyes glided away from their displays of affection, but Akihito hadn’t. He hadn’t missed either how Feilong had seemed more and more disappointed as Asami spoke. Who knew? Feilong had been on the brink of accepting that damned invitation. Feilong had been _interested_. In someone. Not Asami. 

“I know you can take care of yourself if the man is an abuser.” Takes one to know one, after all. Akihito covered his expression by taking a mouthful of his coffee. 

Asami’s frown said it clearly. ‘Can you?’

“You’re developing a big brother syndrome, love,” Akihito whispered to himself. 

“He didn’t strike me as violent,” Feilong said, frowning. 

“How well do you trust your instincts, then?”

“Low blow,” Akihito murmured. 

“Excuse me.” Feilong stood up. 

Akihito smiled. “Asami is being concerned. I say, why not? What’s the harm? We’ll all go. Let’s meet here at two, then we can all go together, right?”

Feilong snorted as he walked away. 

“That was stupid.” 

“No, what was stupid was you treating him like a kid. Asami, dearest, Feilong must make his own mistakes.”

“Okay, what discussion are you having with whom? What are you talking about?”

Akihito stood up. “I’m saying, Feilong wants to meet that person.   
Let him. If it’s a mistake, it will be his mistake.”

“And yours.”

“And mine. Alright.” He could deal with that. 

&*&*

Mibu-san waited for them at the entrance, dressed almost casually in a blue yukata and a light grey haori with blue flowers. The look suited him, made him look younger than the flashy clothes he’d worn the night before. “I’m glad you decided to come,” he said softly looking only at Feilong. “Would you like some tea?” This time he included Asami and Akihito, and his tone was different, more casual.

“Yes, they do,” Akihito answered for them. He lifted his camera. 

“Can I take some pictures? You have a lovely garden.”

“Of course.” Mibu-san guided Feilong and Asami towards a small path that led further in the garden. 

Akihito took the path directly opposite, stopping to take pictures every two seconds. This wasn’t his usual thing, but he knew where the truly valuable information was: near the kitchen. The kitchen was the heart of every restaurant. This couldn’t be that different. It took him at least five minutes to get there.  
When he was there, he crouched down and took pictures of the rocks, the floors, the sunlight falling over them. And he listened.

“Did you see the Young Master’s guests?” An old woman’s voice, eager for gossip.

“Yes,” a woman with a chirpy voice sighed. “They’re all so dreamy.”

“But all men,” the old woman complained. 

“Well, maybe that was to be expected. After the Doctor,” a man said in a pleasant baritone. 

“Yes, the Doctor,” the chirpy one said, and sounded less cheerful. “So, that excludes the young one. Too young for the Young Master,” she continued after a small pause, her voice again excited. “Who might it be? The next special guest?”

“The short-haired one. He resembles the Doctor a little,” the man suggested. 

“No, the long-haired one,” the old woman laughed. “He does not resemble the Doctor.”

The chirpy one giggled. 

“I say, it’s about time,” the man laughed. 

“Even if it’s not a woman? Again? He really should get himself a wife,” the old woman complained. 

“There’s always Hiromasa, of the Nagoya branch. Doesn’t he have two sons? One could be adopted,” the man replied. 

“Oh, I hope the Master adopts Yuki-san. He’s so dreamy,” the chirpy one sighed again.

“Enough chit-chat,” the old woman said, amused. “The food won’t cook itself.”

Akihito grinned. No man for whom the staff gossiped with such fondness could be all bad. He took one more picture and headed towards the tea house. 

The three of them where still inside when he reached the house. He couldn’t help taking a picture from the side of the open door. Asami’s stiff posture compared to Feilong’s curious one, his body leaning forward towards their host who seemed detached from them both made for an interesting composition. None of their eyes met, he noticed as he looked once more, and he took yet another picture. 

“You should come inside,” Mibu-san told him, staring at him. 

Asami almost fell in his haste to turn towards Akihito. “I thought you got lost,” he said gruffly. 

“Nah, I was just wandering around.” He sat next to Asami. “Took some nice pictures.”

“Glad to hear that.” Asami smiled his special smile, the one that was just for him, and Akihito slid closer until he could lean against his lover.

“So, how formal is this thing?” 

“Not formal at all,” Mibu-san answered him with a smile. He offered a cup of tea to Feilong. 

Feilong lowered his head for a moment. “Thank you.”

Damn, he could be even more graceful when he wanted. Mibu-san looked pleased.

Asami stiffened next to him. When Mibu-san offered him tea, he took it with a fake smile. His smile was real after he tried the tea, though. “This is excellent,” he admitted.

It was time for Feilong to look pleased. Akihito took the cup with a grin, and dipped his tongue in it. He hated matcha. 

“Will you be staying long?” Directed at Feilong.

“We leave tomorrow,” Asami answered.

“That is unfortunate. We expect very good weather this weekend. Ideal for sightseeing.” 

“I have business to attend to,”Feilong said, frowning. “I’d have to make arrangements…”

“It could be worth it,” Mibu-san suggested. “One could go to Nara, feed the deer. Or maybe stay here, visit a garden or two.”

“I prefer visiting antiquarians. What is the antiques book market here like?”

“Excellent.”

“Good.” Feilong’s smile matched Mibu’s san.

“What about the meeting with… you know, the meeting tomorrow evening?” Asami looked far too calm. He must have been really annoyed, Akihito knew it. 

Feilong looked away. “Yes, I do have work to do. A lot of work.” He stared at Mibu-san. “Why don’t you come to Tokyo with us? Damn it.”

Mibu-san stood up. “I should?” Uncertain, yet hopeful.

Feilong followed him. “Yes.” And then, “Damn it. Damn it.”

Asami shook his head. “He’s been like this since we got here,” he whispered to Akihito as he pulled him up. 

Akihito grinned. “Really?”

“I haven’t seen him like this since…” Asami gritted his teeth. 

Akihito watched as Mibu-san briefly touched Feilong’s back as he pointed the way, and how he turned how whole body towards him to whisper something that made Feilong laugh. 

“It’s an omiai,” Akihito suddenly muttered to himself. “It totally is.” He tried to suppress his laughter, and failed. 

“Aki, control yourself,” Asami elbowed him. 

“But, but, look at them,” he giggled. 

“I do,” Asami all but growled. 

“Do you think he’ll propose by the end of lunch?”

“Seems like it.” Asami glared at them. “He’s not good for Feilong. He’s a scoundrel. A violent one, at that. That’s how it starts, you know. They pretend to be nice, and caring, and then…”

Akihito put his hand on Asami’s mouth. “And Feilong is a cold-blooded killer. I’d say it’s a good match.”

“Aki…”

“It’s the truth. He can hold his own against Mibu-san. Remember, he’s not your responsibility, Asami.” 

Asami didn’t look convinced, but when he noticed that Mibu-san was waiting for them, he held back from answering. 

“I hope you will enjoy this humble meal,” he told them as he ushered them in.

“As long as there’s no pling pling.” Akihito brought his hand up to his mouth and slapped himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that,” he said, blushing.

“Welcome to my world,” Feilong snorted. And then hit the floor with his fist. “DAMN!”


End file.
